The MGC, directed by Drs. Edwin Cook and Soma Das (UC), is responsible for genotyping and resequencing in support of PAAR Projects and Platforms. A full range of genotyping services is required, including relatively low throughput methods for loci that are functional but not amenable to large-scale typing and very high throughput SNP typing for association and linkage studies. Drs. Naeve and Neale (SJ) work with Drs. Cook and Das to conduct some genotyping and WG expression and SNP array analyses, and all MGC members evaluate and approve the use of outside sources for selected genotyping, with evaluations of accuracy and reliability, in order to most wisely and efficiently utilize funds for genotyping in the context of constantly evolving technologies. The success of the MGC is illustrated by the 40 original publications in the first funding period, including many (see p. 237) with MGC authorship.